wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Tempest
Commander Tempest was a female SeaWing and a commander in the SeaWing army. She appeared in the second book in the Winglets series Assassin, and seemed to have a close relationship to King Gill and her third-in-command, Piranha. To prevent Blister from winning the war easily and thwarting the NightWings' plans, Deathbringer killed Tempest by throwing a MudWing spear into her heart to destabilize Blister's army and wreak havoc. Her death ultimately caused the MudWings to leave Blister's alliance and join Princess Burn's army. She is seen as very brave and calm, and even when Deathbringer thrust a spear into her chest, she didn't scream or cry out. She only responded by saying, "Well, son of a starfish", before the severity of the wound killed her. Appearance Tempest was a powerfully built, enormous, turquoise SeaWing, as big as Morrowseer, with broad shoulders and gleaming teeth and a healing burn scar on her neck''Assassin'', page 325. She had a golden trident longer than Deathbringer strapped onto her back. ''Assassin The first mission Deathbringer had on the continent was to kill Commander Tempest. His mother, Quickstrike, told him that she was shifting the war too far into Blister's talons. Unfortunately, Quickstrike was struck by lightning upon discovering the camp, and Deathbringer had to complete the mission alone. He waited out the night and the morning until the SeaWing army arrived. Among them were Commander Tempest, Gill, Piranha, and about twenty other SeaWings. Deathbringer saw her and was immediately intimidated, thinking, "''Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?Assassin, page 21". Tempest was talking out a peace strategy along with Gill, as she didn't want the war to drag on any longer. Tempest asked all the dragons on the beach to lay down their weapons in the sand. The troops followed her command, but Deathbringer managed to snatch a MudWing spear. He threw it and it pierced her heart, giving the unsuspecting Tempest mere moments to live. She uttered her last words, "Well, son of a starfish", and hit the beach "like a slow avalanche''Assassin'', page 24." Gill sobbed heavily and Piranha shrieked in rage at the sight of her fallen commander''Assassin'', page 24. The dragons on the beach went into a state of panic, especially when they saw the note Deathbringer left behind, which read: This is what we think about your secret deal with Blister. Stay in the water where you belong! The coast of the Mud Kingdom is ours!Assassin, page 25 This made everyone suspect that a MudWing had killed Tempest, but the real assassin, Deathbringer, returned home to safety. Unfortunately for him, the armies on the beach found half-dead Quickstrike, and Blister ordered her soldiers to "make her completely dead"Assassin, page 27. Quotes "Blister! We're here! Let's get this over with!" "Ha, ... The queen has her own kingdom to run. She won't ever have to meet with you as long as I'm here to handle our strategy summits. But she did send her husband, Gill." "And this is my third-in-command, Piranha, ... I left my second watching the troops, of course. Make sure they don't have too much fun, ha!" "Would be fine by me, ... I mean, I love being the war commander and all, but it's a messy business, aren't I right? Ha!" "Can't wait to see it." "Oh, hey, you're here!" "You're right, you're right, ... Between our three armies, this plan could work. I'm real tempted by this idea of a peace accord, though-- aren't you, Swamp?" "Well, son of a starfish." '' - Her last words. Trivia *A tempest is a violent windy storm, and her name may also come from tempestuous, which means violent. *Her murder caused unsteadiness to the MudWing alliance with Blister, allowing Burn to threaten them into switching their alliance in her favor. *Blister was shown to resent Tempest a little. This is shown when General Swamp yelled at Princess Blister and said that she called Tempest smelly, loud, and her soldiers obeyed her orders "like pathetic big-eyed manatees"''Assassin, pages 25-26. *Tempest appeared to have a relationship with Gill, as he sobbed heavily when she died. *She was noted to have a big, jovial voice. * Tempest is one of the only two characters with a burn scar, the other being Kestrel. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold TempestTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing theonlycommander_bone.png|by bone Tempest1.jpg|By Angelturtle Might Tempest.png|Tempest's entrance Tempestthemaimed.png|Destinyfollower2233 Tempest.png Tempest Ref.png|Tempest Ref- QueenClam attachment_1__60__by_ningaella3-db749fo.png|Tempest by Ningaella3|link=http://prophecywings.deviantart.com/art/Tempest-677084100 71DtUpCENJL._UX385_.jpg|Her trident the-tempest-1851.jpg|An actual Tempest Tempest|Tempest (no panic all disco) by Chamops Untitled208.png|Chibi Tempest Tempest.jpeg|Tempest, by BuzzieOfTheSkyWings References fr:Commandant Tempête Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Commanders